Love Like Winter
by darkraven2116
Summary: A Sonfic based on AFI's Love Like Winter. Draco gives Ginny a warning before he takes her into his family's manor.


Title:Love Like Winter

Author:Buttersstoch

Summary:A Sonfic based on AFI's Love Like Winter. Draco gives Ginny a warning before he takes her into his family's manor.

Disclaimer:I do not own anything of J.K. Rowling's

A/N:This is my first song/fanfic so, if it sucks that's why lol. Sorry for any spelling mistakes!

_"Warn your warmth to turn away. Here it's December every day."  
"Press your lips to the sculptures and surely you'll stay for of sugar and ice, I am made."  
_

_  
_They walked up to the stairs of the Malfoy manor. Draco took a big breath and turned to Ginny.  
"I hope you're not expecting a Weasle," Ginny gave a stern look."I mean..one of your families big welcomes." Draco said.  
"I know your dad isn't the greatest, Draco," Ginny replied.  
"Well," Draco sighed, "They aren't the fondest of the Weasley's. They aren't much fond of anything, actually..." He trailed off.  
Ginny looked at him, dying to change the subject. She looked at the front of the house. There were beautiful flowers and a couple of shrubs. In the center there was a stone sculpture of a snake looking as if it was ready to attack.  
"You're yard is lovely," Ginny said half-heartedly.  
"Yeah, that's the reason people come here I think," Draco stated, "Oh your garden is beautiful, Narcissa, Did you carve the snake yourself, Lucius?" He said imitating a high pitched voice.  
Ginny laughed at this. Draco just gave a proud smirk.

_"It's in the blood. I met my love before I was born. He wanted love. I taste of blood. He bit my lip and drank the war from years before."_

"Sorry if I am mean to you Gin, my family always seems to change me." Draco said.  
"So does being around your friends," Ginny said under her breath.  
"What?"  
"I didn't say anything.." Ginny answered quickly, looking at the ground.

"My dad always wanted me to be like him," Draco said, changing the topic, "He forced me to learn not to like muggles or, mudbloods."  
"Draco!" Ginny gave him a playful hit.  
"Anyway..," He didn't seem to really care about the fact Ginny didn't want him saying that, "I don't exactly like it, it's just how I was raised."  
"Well why don't you, you know, change?" Ginny asked. Draco raised an eyebrow.  
"It's not that easy, how long did it take you to quit hating me?"  
Ginny pondered, "About 6 years."  
"Besides, father would kill me if I started liking muggles." Draco sighed, "One time when I was seven, he caught me talking to one." He looked up at the sky, "And that's when I learned the curse "_Crucio.""  
_

_  
__"She exhales vanilla lace, I barely dreamt her yesterday (yesterday…)   
Read the lines in the mirror through the lipstick trace: "Por Siempre."  
She said, "It seems you're somewhere, far away" To his face."  
_

_  
_"Draco, I'm so sorry," Ginny said with a sad look, "I didn't know."  
"Neither does anybody else, you are the first person I told," Draco admitted.  
Ginny gave him a sympathetic smile.  
"I wouldn't get to close to my mother either. She reeks of vanilla perfume." Draco said with a disgusted tone.  
"Why should that be so bad?" Ginny giggled.  
"It just smells bad is all," Draco replied. "She has been up tight lately, so she isn't in the best of moods."  
"Why, what happened?" Ginny asked.  
"Her and father got in a fight recently, of him always being gone, and how his mind is often," Draco paused, "In other places."

"_It's in the blood, it's in the blood I met my love, before I was born She wanted love,  
I taste of blood She bit my lip, and drank my war From years before, from years before"_

"Oh," Ginny replied.  
"Mother never wanted me to turn out like my dad," Draco said, "Actually she wanted me to be a girl..."  
"A girl?" Ginny laughed, "That is hard to imagine."  
"She wanted me to be like her, make beautiful bouquets of flowers and sell them for a living," Draco shook his head, "I don't know what she was thinking!"  
Ginny tried not to laugh, just picturing her boyfriend out in Diagon Alley trying to sell flowers.  
"Yes, mother was disappointed when I turned out to be a boy, when I was born she wouldn't even look at me." Draco closed his eyes, "Some days she still treats me like filth, I really don't know why she couldn't go and sell flowers herself."

_"Love Like Winter" _

"Ginny, you have no idea how lucky you are to have a family like yours."  
"Yeah," Ginny didn't know what to say to him.  
"Shall we go in then?" Draco asked.  
"I'm not sure if I want to anymore," Ginny said.  
"Oh, it will be fine," Draco replied. He took Ginny's hand and they walked up to the doors of the manor.  
Draco opened the door and called out, "Mother, I'm home!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N and there it is, please review!


End file.
